The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for monitoring and recognizing sign language using multiple sensors. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for monitoring and recognizing Arabic sign language using multiple Leap Motion Controller sensors.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present dislosure.
Sign language is important for facilitating communication between hearing impaired and the rest of society. However, very few vocal people know sign language. As such, systems have been developed to translate between spoken and sign languages automatically. Two approaches have traditionally been used for Arabic Sign Language (ArSL): image-based and glove-based systems. The glove-based approach requires signers to wear an electronic sensor glove. The sensors track and detect hands and finger motion by determining the motion of the glove. The drawback of this approach is that the signer has to wear a cumbersome instrument while performing the signs.
Image based systems use image processing techniques to detect and track hands and fingers as well as facial expressions of the signer. A disadvantage of this approach is that the sgementation of the hands and fingers requires extensive computations. The signer may be required to wear colored gloves to simplify the segmentation process. This approach is easier to the signer, however, some restrictions on background and lighting may be needed for better recogition accuracy. Glove-based systems require the user to wear electronic gloves while performing the signs. The glove includes a number of sensors detecting different hand and finger articulations.
As such, there is needed a system for hearing impaired people, that overcomes the disadvantages of the sensor glove and image based systems.